The present invention concerns an automatic device for transforming an initial image into a final image, the luminous intensities of which at any point are amplified in nonlinear manner. In particular, a device according to the present invention effects a modulation of radiations forming an image and makes it possible to control the intensification and contrasts of an image.
The optical devices known up to now have a linear response in luminous intensity. Image pick-ups, which have a limited tolerance to differences in luminous intensity, therefore cannot pick up images of natural scenes or contrasted images with such optical devices. Flat screen image protectors do not give sufficient contrast. Display screens are of low contrast or are very expensive to produce. Light intensifiers operate monochromatically, with very low image quality and a very weak signal/noise ratio.